Protective apparatus are well known in the art and range from temporary items such as but not limited to tarps to more elaborate structures such as but not limited to canopies and the like. These enclosures are utilized to provide protection for objects wherein it is desired to inhibit environmental conditions such as but not limited to rain and snow from contacting the objects. Objects such as but not limited to truck loads of furniture to golf carts are ideally stored such that they are not exposed to rain and other inclimate conditions.
One issue with conventional protection apparatus such as but not limited to tarps are their inability to inhibit contact of the object they are superposed with precipitation. Typical installation of tarps results in the ability for precipitation to egress into the area underneath the tarp and as such potentially damage the object that the tarp is superposed. Alternate enclosures may provide superior coverage to tarps but are unable to inhibit introduction of environmental moisture, which over a longer term can be detrimental to the object being covered. Existing technology that can provide environmental protection are typically rigid structures that are expensive and further cannot be stored and/or disposed in certain areas.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable enclosure that provides complete enclosure of an object or objects wherein the portable enclosure has a positively pressurized interior volume and further inhibits introduction of moisture and other matter thereinto.